typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooæ and Eeæ
Ooæ and Eeæ are two strange entities residing in the Ooæ system. To most people, Ooæ is simply the name of the sun in the middle of the star system, while Eeae is the name of the ocean on the planet Aauu, the system's only planet capable of sustaining life. However, both of these natural objects are in fact sentient and consider themselves gods. Personalities Little is known about Ooæ and Eeæ, as they're seemingly incapable of speaking directly to the lifeforms of Aauu. They seem to be quite small-minded, only caring about people's faith in them, believing that without faith they would disappear. All their attention is turned to Aauu, apparently uninterested in the rest of the universe. Ooæ and Eeæ use their powers to treat their followers well, but they have little patience for anyone who doesn't believe in them. Abilities Despite calling themselves gods, Ooæ and Eeæ are hardly omnipotent or anything. Rather, they can really only control their own "bodies", with Ooæ being capable of directing and focusing sunlight and Eeæ controlling rivers and oceans. While not omnipresent, Ooæ can see anything on the side of the planet facing the sun, and Eeæ is aware of anything that happens near larger amounts of water. Most notably, Ooæ and Eeæ are capable of creating life. While filling a planet with life required them to work together for millions of years, either god can create "minions" by splitting off a tiny fraction of themselves. As such, Ooæ's minions are made of fire, while Eeæ's are made of water. They are usually used to serve as a link between Aauu's lifeforms and the gods themselves. History It's unknown how or when Ooæ and Eeæ achieved sentience, or if they've been there since the beginning of the universe. At one point, before they had names and the Ooæ system was still lifeless, they agreed to work together to create life on Aauu. However, after intelligent life had evolved and named the sun and ocean, the two "gods" developed a hunger for faith, and soon became rivals over who the planet's population would believe in. Since they existed even before anyone knew of them, it's unclear why they think they need believers to assure their continued existence. Eventually, Ooæ and Eeæ's rivalry reached new heights when both tried to exterminate the other's followers. Ooæ attacked with terrible droughts while Eeæ used floods and tidal waves, and both ended up rather effectively killing most of the planet's population. The remaining Aauui believed their gods had forsaken them, and left Aauu after space colonists showed up to take advantage of the now mostly uninhabited planet. Feeling like outright fools, Ooæ and Eeæ agreed to never perform genocide again, and made up some ground rules on how they would convert these new colonists to their respective religions: *They would use loyal minions as missionaries, and only these minions were allowed to fight eachother instead of the gods battling it out themselves. *Only one minion was allowed on Aauu at a time, to avoid creating a war between fire people and water people. *If one god's minion defeated the other's in combat, the losing god was not allowed to send a new one to Aauu for several years. This system seems to have worked out alright, although most colonists have their own religions or are rather skeptic about gods. So far, Ooæ has the most followers, due to the many water-based colonists on Aauu. However, in the latest clash between minions, Ooæ's creation Nina defeated Eeæ's Uma. Category:Aauu Category:Deities